Newly Beloved Baby Sister
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: The Majestics take a trip to Johnny's home. It's not really what they expected. Especially the bubbly preteen girl that lives with him. They all wonder why Johnny never mentioned his littler sister before and why she seems so ditance at times. Follow the small Mcgregor though her adventures, secrets , and possible love. **** I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE***
1. Chapter 1

_A little fiery haired lavender eye boy sits in the middle of the floor waiting for his father's return. The shining lights of the Christmas tree catching his eyes, memorizing him. His father went to America for business and promised he would be home before he opened his presents Christmas day. Right now, the little boy was restraining himself from diving into the sea of colorful wrapped boxes, giving his father more time._

_"Master Johnny, why don't you start unwrapping your presents. I'm sure your father won't mind you starting without him." The boy sighs but listens to his butler and reluctantly takes a present out from under the tree, opening it._

_Something about this Christmas seemed different, and any stranger that walked into the house could tell it. The house that was once full of life during this time of year was now cold and somewhat unwelcoming. It was the first Christmas without the Mrs. Earlier in the year she had died of illness. Now everything seemed dead in comparison to what it once was, including the 7 year old boy she left behind._

_After opening a few presents one of the double doors of the room opens. "Hey kiddo, did you start without me?" The boy instantly shoots up and runs into the awaiting arms of his lavender eye brown haired father. "I got something for you while I was in America." The little boy pulls out of his father's embrace and stares into the lavender eyes that matched his perfectly._

_"What is it?" the child asks enthusiastically__._

_"Guess." His father answers holding in laughter._

_"Hmmm... is it a toy?!" The little boy asks._

_"Nope." a grin was slowly making its way on the man's lips. "It's something you always wanted." He gives his son a hit to what the mystery present could be._

_"A DOG!?" The little boy's eyes grow wide with excitement, while the butlers and maids sweat drop._

_"Nope." His father laughs at his child's energy. The little boy instantly crosses his arms and begins to pout._

_"I don't know then!" He exclaims with all his might._

_The man laughs a little more before going to the door and stepping outside. A minute later he comes back into the room. He sidesteps to reveal a girl which appears to be near four with skin pale as snow, dark blue eyes that held fear, curiosity, and wonderment, and straight hair as black as coal. "I got you a little sibling." His father tells his son, pushing the little girl forward lightly._

_The maids and butlers mouths drop and eyes widen wide as plates, but the little boy just stares at the girl that barley reached his chest. "I don't want her, take her back."_

_The adult's faces drop at his words, but the little girl stands tall and scrunches up her face. "Ya know, you ain't gotta be such a meany! Who do ya think ya are anyways mister!"_

_Before anyone can move the little girl leaps onto the boy and they both began rolling on the ground, trying their best to hit each other. The girl stops the rolling once she sits on his chest. Having a clear shot she pulls back her arm and pops the boy right on the nose. She gracefully stands and turns to the boy, daring him to do anything._

_The red haired boy's hand quickly goes to his nose. Pulling it back he sees little droplets of red on his fingers. Looking up at the girl the frown that was on his face turns into a smile. "You're tough, I like you. You can stay." A smile forms on the girl's mouth as she helps the boy up._

_"Lucus, remember those certain presents I told you to put up." The boy's father asks his most trusted butler._

_"Yes Sir. Would you like for me to fetch them?" The brown haired man gives him a nod and the butler quickly exits the room. Coming back few minutes later with a cloth bag filled to the brim with wrapped boxes. He carefully pours all the presents out of the bag and slightly away from the tree._

_The girl's eyes grew big as she points to the big pile of gifts. "Are all of those for me?" She asks, not believing someone would buy her all that stuff._

_"Yep." The father answers her, smiling at the little girl's expression._

_Both kids sit down eagerly and start unwrapping their gifts. "Oh!" The girl exclaims, turning to the boy. "My names Jasmine!" Her happy voice rings as she sticks her hand out._

_"Johnny!" The little boy answers back, grasping the girl's smaller hand and shaking it._

_While the kids admire and continue to rip open the boxes of their new found toys Lucus turns towards his master. "Another child sir?" He questions._

_"Yeah. He was always yelling about how he wanted a little sibling, so I decided to adopt a little girl while in America."_

_Looking back at the children Lucus sees how great they were getting along, bringing a smile to his face. "Smart idea mister McGregor." He says without taking his eyes off his little masters._

_"Thank you Lucus." says before walking up to his kids and sitting down beside them. Having them show him all there new stuff they received._

_The house was now slowly starting to brighten up. The rooms that seemed dark and depressing were changing and the fire seemed to grow a little more. In the mist of all the Christmas commotion Johnny examines his new little sister and smiles. ' I know mother would love her and want me to be nice to her; so that's what I'm going to do. If you can hear me mom, I promise I'll protect Jasmine.' With that he goes back to talking with his father and his newly beloved baby sister._


	2. Arriving

Lavender eyes stare out the plane's window. The once 7 year old boy is now a 15 year old young man. His once slim small body is now fairly tall, around 5''7, and muscular. His usual attire had changed from a pair of blue shorts and a red tee-shirt to a cream color sleeveless jacket over a blue shirt, gray shorts, and brown boots. The fire red hair that use to hang in the boy's face now pulled out of his eyes by a purple bandana.

Reaching into his pocket the boy pulls out his phone. _June 21st, 3:00pm._ He smirks and places the phone back into his pocket. Having been gone for over three months he knows there would be noise once they reach Scotland.

"Hey Johnny, you know it wouldn't hurt to talk to us a little." Turning, lavender eyes meet blue.

"I know it wouldn't hurt, but it would aggravate me." Looking at his companions on the plane he inspects each one of them, something he has come accustom to doing when nervous.

First, there is Robert Jurgens, the captain of the newly formed team. The German is taller than Johnny by at least 4 inches, which makes sense due to him being almost 17, and is somewhat muscular. His red eyes stand out due to his purple hair and pale complexion.

Next, was the loud 14 year old Italian, Enrique Giancarlo. His blue eyes and light blonde hair, both traits he inherited from his mother, seems to go well together along with his slightly tan skin. He is, like Johnny, around 5''7; maybe a inch shorter.

Lastly, is Oliver Polanski. He is the youngest being 13, soon to be 14 in a month, and smallest barley reaching 5''5. Unlike the other members of the team, he does not have any type of muscular build. His green hair falls loosely around his head, going well with his amethyst eyes.

"So Johnny," the french's, Oliver, voice pulls the red had from his trance "why haven't you ever invited us to your home before?"

"Cause none of you ever asked." He response boredly.

"What's it like in Scotland?" Enrique asks while gazing out the window.

"Pretty much the same as it is anywhere else." He, once again, answers.

The pilot's voice comes and announces for everyone to buckle their seat belts because they are about to land. Apon hearing this Oliver and Enrique fastly latch themselves in as if it will make the plane go faster. Robert lazily puts down his book and buckles himself in, then picks up his book once again. Johnny, however, looks nervously at the buckle for a couple minutes, thinking. Breaking free from his thoughts he clicks the pieces together. No sooner than the click from Johnny's buckle the plane starts to slowly descends to the ground.

Many people would wonder why he would be nervous about going home. Wouldn't he like going back to see his family? Yes, but at the same time no. He was nervous because his friends are coming with him. It wasn't that he didn't like them, even though some times that seemed the case. It was because he didn't know how much trust he could put in them around the person that he has put his life to keeping safe.

"Jonathan!" Snapping his head up he sees everyone else is already standing, waiting for him. "Hurry up or we'll leave without you."

"Yeah right." He says while unbuckling. Walking off the plane with his three companions he spots a familiar limo with a familiar butler standing next to it. " Lucus." The red head greets.

Lucus smiles apon seeing the young master and his friends. Sweeping his hair that is black with streaks of silver out of his green eyes he walks up to help the plane boys with the bags of luggage. "Master Johnny," he says carrying a bag over to the open trunk of the car "I'm so happy to see you." Setting the bag into the car he turns to the rest of the Majestics. "You must be Master Johnny's team mates. It's a pleaser to meet you all. My name is Lucus, Johnny's butler of 15 years."

"It is nice to meet you as well. My name is Robert Jurgens." Lucus shakes the young male's hand. "This is Enrique Gincarlo and Oliver Polanski." He motions to each as he calls their names.

The butler nods his head in acknowledgement at each. "I have met all of your parents. They are all nice people and speak highly of you." He turns to open the door for the group. "We must get a move on." The group gets into the car and soon are driving out of Glasgow.

"Where are we headed Johnny? I thought you lived in Glasgow." Oliver asks once he notices the landscape had turn form building, streets, and busy people to forest and gardens.

"I live an hour outside of Glasgow. And way to go noticing the scenery change so quick; we're only 5 minutes away." The red head teases the French boy.

Not long after Johnny spoke the group reaches their destination, the McGregor residents. A gate opens allowing the car to drive into the grounds. The Majestics are amazed at the sight, but yet scared.

The place holds a eerie aura that makes it seem as a horror film. All the gardens are over grown, covering the statues and fountains. The house, which seems more of a castle, is a at least 7 story building, for the most part. The majority of the house is a large rectangle that is 7 floors. There is a small square coming out of it, being the entrance and some small rooms. At each point of the rectangle is a tower that at least doubles the rest of the building. At the top of the rectangle of the house are two squares that appear to be only one floor. Each of these squares are placed at different ends of the roof, connecting with both towers at that end. Vines climb up most of the left wing.

Even though the three visiting Europeans can feel this uncomforting aura, none can actually understand why they feel it. Pulling up to the front of the house the car slows to a stop. Lucus comes around and opens the door for the four friends.

The feeling Robert, Oliver, and Enrique was experiencing only doubles as they get out. Noticing the change in his friends the red head smiles. "I know. But don't worry. You get use to it… Mostly." Waling up the double doors he reaches to a handle, opens ones, and walks in. His three friends hasty follow.


	3. First Meetings

*Johnny's P.O.V.*

Walking in I take a deep breath. I've always liked the smell of my house. Glancing over my shoulder I see my friends pile into the foyer one by one, mouths dropping. Unlike the outside, the inside of the McGregor home is completely modern.

"Master Johnny," one of the many butlers, one who's name I never felt like learning, speaks. "it is nice to see you back. Happy late birthday, by the way. I will have your friends belongings took to the west wing."

Nodding my head I take off down one of many corridors.

*Oliver's P.O.V.*

Me, Enrique, and Robert turn and follow Johnny down a corridor. While passing my eyes notice the many works of art that line the hall. Some well-known and some not.

'_How could a person like Johnny grow up surrounded by so much art'._ Pressing my lips together to keep from laughing I follow Johnny into a room.

The room's walls are a dark red with windows on the opposite wall. On the right wall there is a flat screen TV with many cabinets, probably holding movies, and game consuls. A big half circular couch sets in the middle of the room with two recliners on either side, a coffee table in the middle. On the left wall is what appears to be two small mini fridge, a microwave, a couple cabinets, and popcorn maker.

"What room is this?" Enrique asks. Johnny walks over to the couch sits down; turning on the TV.

"My living room." He answers while flipping through the channels. Robert goes and sits in the recliner closest to the door, but before me or Enrique can move a voice reaches us.

"MISTRESS! PLEASE STOP!"

Before I have time to react a blur of black and red flies by, knocking both me and my blonde italian friend down. "Mistress, please- Oh no. Here let me help." Two maids come up and helps us off the floor. We both mumble a thank you before looking at what the cause of the noise is.

Standing next to the recliner furthest away is a girl. Her eyes are a dark blue and black hair is pulled up into a ponytail, two strands down on either side of her face. She is short, probably about 5 foot and her body is what grown women would kill for.

Her cloths consist a black sleeveless shirt that reveals her midriff under a black long sleeved fishnet shirt, a pair of red skinny jeans, a black and silver belt, black boots that reach just pass her knees, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and a black and red jacket that seems a little baggy. There are also a few chains coming from her pants, but I cannot tell if it's from the belt, and silver necklace .Her attire stands out on her pale skin. Over all she is very attractive and is carrying a frozen ham?

Glancing at Enrique I see his eyes are wide and a little drool coming off the side of his mouth. Looking at Robert, his reaction is fairly similar to Enrique's.

The girl looks at us, but turns her attention to Johnny. "Awwwwwww, just when I thought you were gone forever. I mean, really, you didn't even come back for your birthday." She lifts the ham into the air and brings it down on Johnny's head.

"Ow! What the hell?" He turns to look at her. "Why did you just hit me with a frozen turkey?"

"IT'S A HAM YOU IDIOT!" Once again the girl hits him with the frozen meat.

"Oh dear, this won't end good." I hear one of the maids mumble. I'm tempted to ask why; but soon see what see means.

Johnny leaps off of the couch and lands on the girl. The both of them start to roll around, trying their best to hit one another. Robert stands up to help. "Don't worry about it." the other maid says, stopping him.

_How could they just stand there? I mean Johnny is trying to hurt her. I never knew him as one to hit a female._

They soon stop rolling, the girl sitting on Johnny's chest. She pulls back her arm and punches him on the nose. Looking satisfied, she stands up. Blood starts to come out of his nose. He wipes some off and looks at the liquid.

_She gave him a bloody nose? Oh no, Johnny is going to kill her!_

Instead of getting mad, like I thought, Johnny smiles. His reaction puts me into shock. If anyone else, boy or girl did that to him he would be punching them by now.

"Now I remember why I let you stay." He laughs. The girl helps him off the ground, laughing to.

During their laughter I hear another person entering the room. Glancing over my should I see , Johnny's father. I've meet him a few times, mostly at banquets, but never actually talked with him.

"I thought I heard you two." He eyes Johnny and the mystery girl. "What is the argument about this time?"

"She hit me with a frozen turkey!" Johnny exclaims.

"I did no such thing!" The girl yells. eyes the girl. A look my father or mother would give me when they know I've done something I shouldn't. "It was a frozen ham." She whispers, barley audible.

shakes his head and takes the meat from her. Giving it to the maids, after which they retreat to the kitchen. Looking back to Johnny, I see he is still standing next to girl, both looking guilty.

"Now how many times must I tell you both to behave." The elder McGregor walks to them until he is 5 feet away. "Jasmine, I don't want to see or hear of you starting anything with Johnny again." He gives her a stern look before turning to to Johnny. "And Jonathan, I don't want to hear or see you fighting her back. I must admit, it was cute when you both were younger, but you're getting too big to be rough housing with her." He waits for them both to mumble their okays before continuing talking. "I am going to be gone to England for a while. The queen wanted me to attend some sort of banquet and charity event. I'm not exactly sure how long this will take, but I do expect for both of you to be treating each other nicely while I'm away. I will see you both when I return." says goodbye to me, Robert, and Enrique then leaves the room.

Sighing heavily, Johnny sits back into his seat.

*Unknown girl's(which if you paid attention you know her name is Jasmine) P.O.V.*

Doing as my brother, I sigh heavily and sit down into the recliner next to me. My attention goes to the three other people in the room. _Who are these people? _"Hey Johnny, who are these guys? Your gay lovers?" I ask my big brother. I receive a glare from the purple haired dude while the other two look very discussed.

"Hell no!" My brother yells. _Someone forgot their inside voice._ "These are my friends and beybladeing team, the Majestics. This is Robert Jurgens." He points to the guy with purple hair.

"Do you mean 's son?" I ask him remembering my father's companion.

"Yep. This-" My brother stops seeing the blonde that was just sitting next to him has disappeared. Feeling something wrap around my shoulder I look up and find that he is now next to me. Johnny sees this and a protective growl escapes his throat. "Get your hands off her Gincarlo." He gives the blonde a very intimidating look. Anyone that wasn't use to the look would pee their pants.

The blonde instantly lets go of my should and moves back to his original seat, being a little cautious when passing Johnny. "Anyway, as I was saying, this blonde idiot is Enrique Gincarlo."

" 's son?" I again ask remember the other companion of my father's circle.

"Yep. And this is Oliver Polanski, 's son."

"Wait." I say as soon as the words leave his mouth. "_Son? _You mean he isn't a she?" My comment makes my brother and Enrique burst out laughing, Robert to shake his head, and Oliver to blush out of embarrassment.

"Y-ye-yes." Johnny manages to stutter out. "Son."

I turn to the green haired boy still standing in the doorway. "Are you some kind of he/she. Like you were born a girl but wanna be a boy or born with both parts? Cause you seem way to girly to be a actual guy." My comment makes my brother and Enrique to stop laughing. They, and Robert look at Oliver. Hurt clearly visible on his face.

"Damn Jasmine. Would you **ACTUALLY **think before you speak for once?!" My brother turns to me glaring. It is obvious that he's mad at me for insulting his friend.

"It's okay Johnny." Oliver says, sitting on the couch next to Enrique and Johnny. "I've had worse said to me." He turns to me. There is a smile on his face which is clearly fake. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Jasmine." I answer.

"Jasmine what? And why are you in the McGregor home?" Robert asks, well pretty much demands.

_Wow, dude seems so fun._ I sarcastically think. "Wellllllllllllll, I'm here cause it's my house and secondanly, wait is that a word? Ah, who cares. Well my last name is McGregor."

"McGregor? So are you like related to Johnny?" Enrique asks.

"Yep! I'm his sister."


	4. Anger

*Jasmin's P.O.V.*

"I never knew you had a sister Johnny." The blonde, Enrique, states.

"Yep, he does. For about... hmmm 8 years? Something like that" I answer his question for my brother.

"Wait. How old are you then?" Robert asks me. I turn to look at him. _Answer or mess around?_ I question myself. After a few minutes I come up with my answer. _Mess around._

"I don't know. How old do I look?" I answer, smirking. Robert looks confused. Probably wondering why I said that, but before he can say whatever he was going to Enrique interrupts.

"Well... You defiantly got one heck of a body, so I say about 14?" He guesses. Out of the corner of my eyes I'm able to see the look my brother is giving the Italian._ Success!_

"What the hell did you just say Gincarlo?" Enrique's face suddenly pales apon hearing Johnny's voice, making my smirk widen. "Do NOT be looking at my sister like that you damn Italian or I swear I will personally send you to hell. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"I-I-I-I..." I burst out laughing at Enrique's trouble speaking making all four guys in the room stare at me.

After some time I calm down and begin explaining. "I knew Enrique would say something dumb like that, making Johnny get mad, so I did it on purpose." Johnny rolls his eyes and settles back down into his seat, being use to this kind of stuff. "But, to answer your question Robert, I'm 12."

"But you said you've been Johnny's sister for 8 years." Oliver points out. I let a aggravated sigh escape my lips and roll my eyes. _So dense_.

"Yes I did. Let me explain. There's this thing called a _orphanage_. Kids go there when their parents either die or don't want them. And guess what? People can come there anytime and adopt a kid. And THAT, my dear naive companions, is where I came from."

"You know you don't have to treat them like they're stupid." My brother speaks up, probably getting annoyed by my tone.

"Well I wouldn't if they weren't but they are." I answer back fastly, receiving a glare from Robert, Johnny, and Oliver.

"Huh?" Enrique asks, proving my point.

I laugh before getting up, making my way to the door. But before I can exit a voice stops me. "Where are you going?" It was obviously Johnny.

"Out." I quickly answer.

"With who?" He continues to interrogate me. I turn to face him.

"Friends."

"Which friends?" Before I can answer his question I can hear voices getting closer to the room. I turn seeing the cause and smile.

*Johnny's P.O.V.*

I look to the door to find the cause of the noise. As soon as they step into view I snarl, making my friends questionly glance at me. In the door way are some of my sister's friends. Ones I hate and that my father had banned Jasmine from seeing.

First is a girl, about my age. She has brown hair and eyes. She's a little shorter than me and is mixed. Her name is Maya. Second is a boy, again about my age. He looks just like Maya. Which makes sense seeing as how they're twins. I don't know his name, but everyone calls him Mix. Lastly is a boy who I despise most. He has jet black hair and green eyes. He is Robert's age and a little taller than me. His name is Reily.

You may be wondering why I hate them so much. Maya had talked Jasmine into drinking one time, something only me, Maya, and Jasmine know. Mix was always gawking at her like she was a piece of meat. And Reily, he is dating my little sister.

"Hey baby doll." His voice echos as he bends down and kisses Jasmine's cheek. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and looks at my team. "Who are these baby doll?" He asks her. It's obvious to hear the mad tone in his voice even though he's trying his best to hide it. He never lets Jasmine go anywhere around anyone without his permission. Her being in a room with three other boys? Yeah, he's no doubt pissed.

I stand up and make my way to stand in front of the small group, glaring at Maya and Mix before it falls on Reily. "These are my friends." I growl at him, making him glare. "What are you doing here anyway, Reily?" I can hear Oliver, Robert, and Enrique stand. Alarmed by my tone of voice.

"Well, _Johnny_, I've come to pick Jasmine up." His grip tightens on my sister's should as he goes to move. Before he can though I grab my sister's arm, jerking her away from him and behind me.

"I don't think so Reily. If I remember correctly you and your friends aren't suppose to be near her. I advise you to leave."

"And what if I don't McGregor?" _Damn it, this boy is trying my patience__._

"Don't forget you scum, I have acres of land. I can EASILY have you killed and buried. No one would ever figure out." My words drip venom and he flinches back. He looks at Jasmine, glaring, before turning back to the other two, nodding, and then leaving.

I turn back to my sister. "Why are you still hanging out with them? Dad banned you from seeing them."

"Because they're my friends." she answers, obviously very annoyed.

"I don't see why you want to be friends with those dumbasses." I mumble under my breath. Jasmine clearly hears me though because her face darkens.

"They are NOT dumbasses!" She protests.

"Oh please. You know their dumbasses. You're a dumbass for being their friend."

"AM NOT!" She yells.

"Are you sure you wanna start this argument? You know it's the truth and I have evidence to back it up."

She storms pass me, mad. I hear stomping and then later a slamming door from upstairs. Turning back to my friends they all have a dumb folded look on their faces.

"Ummmmm... What was that about?" Robert asks.

"Long story." I answer simply going back to watching t.v.


	5. Told you so

Heyy Guyss. Thanks for reading. Please review. I do not own Beyblade only OCs

*Johnny's P.O.V.*

Around a hour later Jasmine storms into the room, obviously still mad. She hops over the back of the couch to sit in between me and Enrique. She snatches the TV. remote from my hand and turns it off. Before I can grab it she stands up and runs to the other side of the room.

"Give me it back!" I yell at her. She only shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Give it back." I say once again.

"And what if I don't?" she asks.

I think for a few minutes before a idea pops into my head. I leapt off the couch and run to my sister's room. I hear footsteps on the stairs following me but don't slow down until I reach my destination.

Flinging the door open I run to her bed and pick up a old stuffed bunny that she came here with. My friends enter the room, looking questioningly at me, followed by Jasmine.

When she sees what I have in my hands her eyes instantly widen. "NO! Give me Bunny!" She shrieks running to me. I hop over the bed before she reaches me and make my way to the fireplace, which coincidentally, is lite.

I hold her bunny next to the opening, turning to look back at my sister. Her eyes are full of fear. My teammates however, look utterly confused. "Give me back the remote or else your bunny here is going into the fire."

Jasmine growls at me but reluctantly hands over the remote. As soon as I reach the bunny to her she snatches it from my hands. Embracing it and starts to talk hysterically. "Oh bunny are you okay? I'm so so sorry that big meany Johnny did that to you. I promise that I won't let it happen again. Are you alight. You didn't get scorched anywhere did you?" She lifts up the dull pink rabbit and begins examining it's body.

"Umm.. You do know it can't answer you, right?" Oliver asks my sister.

Her head snaps up to them like she just remembered they were there. A light pink covers her checks and she turns her head away. "I-I know." She answers.

She goes over and places it back in its spot on her bed. Pulling back the covers and tucking it in. I roll my eyes at her... well... herness. Sitting down on one of the two chairs in front of the fire place I pick up my sisters unfinished rubix cube and start messing around with it. " I don't really see why you're friends with those people. You could make such better friends if you wanted to." I tell my sister.

She sighs and moves to the seat in front of me. I look up to see her gazing into the fire place. "They're not that bad... They're just... different.. They do care about me and support me."

The look in my sister's eyes says she's trying to convince herself it's true, but she knows it's not.

*Enrique's P.O.V.*

_Is Johnny being nice? I expected him to be nice like this to her.. just not this nice? _

I stare unbelievably at my friend. Since I've first met him all he's ever done was be rude, annoying, sarcastic but here he is being nice. I never knew he was capable of it.

"Jas," Johnny says sternly " You know that's a lie. I don't see why you hang around people that are mean to you. I mean, it don't make any sense to me."

"Enrique." I turn my gaze from Johnny to Oliver.

"What?" I whisper back to the French.

"Have you ever seen Johnny like this?" He asks me in a hushed voice while the siblings talk.

"No." I answer him. "What about you Robert?" The German shakes his head.

"No. Never. This is a new side of Johnny to me."

"JASMINE!" Johnny's sudden outburst makes me and the others stop our conversation and turn out attention back to them. "Why are you being so damn dense? You know they don't give to shits about you."

"They do care about me." Jasmine answers, moving her attention from Johnny to the floor.

"No they do-"

(btw I love this song. It's coffin by Black veil brides) "_I don't owe you anything; You'll only die a dream forgotten.; I've got my pride so hear me sing; I'll never let you steal my coffin."_ I turn my attention to where the music is playing from. My eyes find Jasmine's cell phone on her bed.

Jasmine hops off her seat and over to the phone. She picks it up and looks at the screen, obviously reading a text. Her face looks confused by is soon replaced by shock.

"What is it?" Johnny asks standing and moving to stand by his sister. She tries to move the phone away before he can read whatever it is but isn't fast enough. Johnny snatches the phone and looks at whatever is on the screen. He looks back up to his sister a moment later. "I hate to be mean but... I told you so."

Jasmine glares at her brother. "You're a dick, you know that. And besides, I already knew it. I just never actually saw it."

"You knew yet you were still dating him?" Johnny asks her, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Someone told me. I just didn't want to pay attention to it. But know I'm guessing I have to break up with him." She answers her brother.

"Uh yeah." Johnny shoves the phone into Jasmine's hands. She quickly does something, probably breaking up with the guy.

"Did it. Now, get out of my room. I'm going to bath." She tells her brother, pushing him towards us and the door.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Johnny passes us and out the door. I take one last look at Jasmine before following him.

"So, Johnny-boy. You gonna tell us what that was about?" I ask the Scoutt once we're a few feet from the door.

"Might as well. I don't have anything else to do. Where to start?" We start to descend the stairs as Johnny thinks of what to say first. "Well it started..."


	6. Little explanation

****Hey guys. Sorry it's took so long. Lazy. Well, hope you like it. I do not own beyblade or any of it's characters****

*Johnny's P.O.V.*

"Well it started a year a go. Jasmine was in town with a couple of her old friends. When she came back she had that guy, Reily, and his little group with her. There just a bad group. I've heard some stories about them that would blow you mind. But as I was saying, so yeah, she started hanging out with them. I keeped telling her she shoulden't but she wouldn't listen.

Then her and Reily got toghter. She would go out with them everyday and I was starting to get mad cause they got her in some deep trouble. My dad finally told her she wasn't allowed around them anymore, but you saw how well she listen to that.

And that in there was one of her old friends, she's at a party that Reily is at and caught him kissing another girl. She took a picture and sent it to Jasime. That's it really." I finish my little explination and turn to look at my friends.

"That is so disrepectful. To kiss another woman while you are dating another." Robert comments.

"Yeah, I don't see what kind of dude would do that to a lady." We all stop and look at Enrique. He stands there for a moment before he gives a knowing look. "HEY! I've never cheated on a woman. I make sure I break up with them before I ask another one out."

I shake my head at him and continue walking. Getting back to my living room I sit down and turn the TV back on.

"Jonathan, don't you think we should practice a little before dinner?" I turn to Robert and sigh in fustration.

"Fine." Getting up I turn the TV off and lead my group to my training area.

Sorry it's short. Promise I'll update... hopefully soon. :D


End file.
